Maybe Baby
by GinaGold fan
Summary: 5. In the lead up to Alex and Smithys' first Christmas together, there is a lot going on. So how will Smithy react to the suprise Alex has instore for him? Please r&r and i'll try to reply to as many as pos. ta.x
1. Chapter 1

**This is the next in the series. This fic is the sequel to Surprise, lies and alibis. Thanks to all those who reviewed that fic.**

**Previously, Gina found out that Alex was in fact the daughter that she gave away for adoption 32 years before. They have decided to build on their relationship. This fic focuses on the building up of their relationship and the building of Alex and Smithy's relationship in the lead up to Christmas.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except Alex and her family.**

She looked at the calendar and counted the days, marking each one off. It had been just over a month since Gina found out the truth about Alex. So far things were going well between them. Their relationship and close friendship hadn't suffered because of the revelation, if anything it had become stronger.

Alex pottered around the kitchen tidying up. The phone rang just as she walked past it.

"Hello?" She answered just as she heard the front door closing.

"Hi Lizzie, what's up?" It was Alexs' younger sister Liz. She also worked at Sun Hill as a CPS lawyer.

Alex looked up to see Gina walking in to the kitchen. "I'll be with you in two minutes." She whispered to her. Gina nodded in acknowledgement.

Liz then said something that Alex needed to write down. She looked around for a pen and saw one next to Gina.

"Mum, could you pass me that pen please?" Alex said without thinking.

She hadn't called Gina 'Mum' yet. It felt funny but comforting at the same time. After Alex ended the call she looked at Gina.

"Sorry, about that Gina." Alex said.

"That's alright." She said.

"You do realize that I just called you Mum, don't you?" Alex said sounding surprised at how normal it felt.

"Yeah I did notice. It sounds really funny." Gina replied.

"So how would you feel if I said I wanted to say it more often?" Alex asked nervously.

She was now thinking of Gina more as her Mum and it felt right to start referring to her as such.

"If you feel happy in saying it then I'm happy to hear it." Gina smiled.

Alex relaxed a little. She suddenly felt really tired and a little unwell.

"Are you alright Alex?" Gina asked as Alex flopped into one of the seats at the table.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a bit of a stomach bug. I'll be fine in a couple of minutes." Alex replied.

"Anyway, we had better get going otherwise we'll be late for work." Gina said.

"Speaking of work, what are we going to tell them about us? You know what the station is like and I think the rumour mill is already starting to go." Alex asked as she put on her coat and gloves.

"We could tell them the truth. It's probably better that they hear the proper truth from us than bits and pieces from other people. What do you think?" Gina suggested.

"I'm ok with that if you are?" Alex said.

At the station Smithy just finished the morning briefing. He sent all of the officers out onto their beats and then headed round to the Sergeants office.

As he sat himself down at his computer Alex walked in. She looked rather red in the cheeks yet pale at the same time.

"Are you alright Alex?" He asked with concern.

"I've got a bit of a stomach bug but it's nothing too serious." She replied.

She walked behind her desk and switched her computer monitor on. She looked over the days postings and at the roster. She looked for her name and saw that she was in custody for the day.

"Great, I'm in custody. Where are you today?" She asked as she looked at Smithy.

"In here; I'm duty Sergeant for the day. At least that means we're both in the station at the same time. We might get to have refs together, what do you think?" He commented.

"Yeah that sounds good. And I'll be really nice to you and let you pay." She smiled at him.

"That's very kind of you." He replied.

Alex walked out of the office and headed down to custody. As she typed in the code at the door into custody, Jo Masters and Sam Nixon were just walking in with a prisoner.

"Are you making work for me already?" She said with a sigh.

"Brian Munro Sarge. He's been arrested for indecent assault and GBH." Jo explained.

"Phil's just bringing in some evidence." Sam filled in.

"Right then Mr Munro. If you could empty the contents of your pockets on to the desk please…" Alex went through the procedures and entered his details into the computer.

"Will, can you put Mr Munro in to cell one please?" She asked as she gave Will Fletcher the custody keys. "Both interview rooms are busy at the moment but you can have them soon. I'll buzz upstairs when they're free." Alex explained.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. It gave Alex a chance to think about what was really on her mind. Before she knew it it was time for refs. She signed off at custody and walked round to the office. Smithy was still working hard when she got there.

He looked up at her when she walked in. "I thought you were in custody?" He said looking surprised.

"I am, but it's time for refs." She said.

"Blimey is that the time already?" He commented as he looked at his watch.

Alex started to look nervous and uncomfortable. Smithy noticed and looked at her feeling concerned.

"Is everything alright Alex?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something." She said as she closed the door.

"Alright." He replied. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Alex took a deep breath; she wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"I'm late." She said bluntly as she looked at him.

He looked at her, feeling confused, "Late, late for what?"

"I mean I'm late late. I think I might be pregnant." She said as she looked at his reaction. She was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

"That's fantastic. Unless you don't want anymore kids." He said. He was excited by the prospect of becoming a Dad but then nervous that it might not be what Alex wanted.

"I would love more kids. I've always liked the idea of a large family. The only thing is it's not something we've discussed. Does it bother you?"

"I know we haven't discussed it, or been together long, but I would love to have a family with you. I love you and I would stand by you through thick and thin." He said as he hugged and kissed her.

"I don't know for definite yet, I mean I haven't done a test or anything." She explained.

"Well we can pop down to the chemist during our refs." He said as he grabbed his coat.

"Right well we'd better head down now then." She replied as she followed him outside.

Alex walked into the chemist and purchased an early pregnancy testing kit. Smithy

waited outside for her.

"Did you get one?" He asked as she walked out of the shop.

"Yeah I did. Shall we get back to the nic then?" She replied and they walked off in the direction of the station.

She sat in the toilet and waited for the result. She felt her breath catching in her throat. Smithy was standing outside the cubical. Every time he heard a noise coming from outside, it made him jump.

He heard the catch on the door click open and he looked at her with anticipation as she walked out.

"Well…?" He asked.

Alex smiled and showed him the blue line that had appeared on the white stick.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a Dad." She said as she threw her arms around his neck.

Alex looked at Smithy with tears in her eyes. Smithy couldn't hide the big smile on his face.

"I can't believe it; I'm going to be a Dad." He said in happy disbelief.

"You're going to be a fantastic Dad." Alex replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Smithy headed towards Ginas' office. They wanted her to be the first to know their news. They opened the door and saw Gina sat at her desk.

"What have you two been up to? You have a guilty look about you." Gina joked.

"We have something we would like to tell you." Alex said, ignoring Ginas' comment.

Gina didn't have to be told what there news was. She recognized the glint in Alexs' eyes. Gina smiled and walked over to them and gave her daughter a hug.

"When did you find out?" She asked.

"Just now. You are literally the first person to know." Alex replied.

Smithy looked confused. "How did you know? We haven't told you yet."

Alex and Gina looked at each other and laughed.

"Trust me Smithy; I've known Alex long enough to recognize the look that she gets." Gina explained.

After refs Alex and Smithy went back to work. They swapped so that Alex could take it easy in the office. Although she hated being on light duties, she appreciated it at this moment in time. Her morning sickness was getting her down a bit.

In the afternoon Alex made an appointment with the doctor so that it could be medically confirmed that she was pregnant. They were due to head down for two o'clock but she couldn't find Smithy anywhere.

_Where is he? It's already leaving one o'clock and he wanted to stop off to get lunch._

She was going to make her way down to custody to make sure he wasn't there. Just as she was about to leave the office, he came running in.

"Sorry Alex." He panted. He had clearly run from wherever he had come from.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she looked at the state of him. "Well it doesn't matter now, as long as you're here. Where do you want to go for lunch?" She asked as they made there way out of the station.

"I thought that we could walk through Regents Park and get something at the shop close to there. It's not too far from the doctors' surgery." He suggested.

"Yeah sure, that's a nice idea." Alex agreed.

In Regents Park Smithy kept looking around him and nervously glancing at his watch. Alex didn't think too much of it but knew it wasn't like him.

"Are you sure you're alright about me being pregnant? I mean, I don't want you to think that I expect any major commitment out of you. You can be as involved as much or as little as you want." Alex explained. She thought he was getting cold feet about the whole thing.

He sat her down on a bench and then sat down beside her. He looked at her awkwardly and was struggling to get his words out. Alex started to worry.

"Please don't end it." She said as she started to get upset.

Smithy looked at her; he was shocked that that's what she thought.

"I'm not going to end it. I love you and I told you I would stick by you. I'm just not very good at this sort of thing…" He said as he looked at her. She looked at him with a confused look.

She was going to say something when he raised his hand to stop her. "I've never done this before, but I can't think of anyone I would like to spend the rest of my life with better than you." He said as he got up from the bench.

He knelt down in front of Alex on one knee and reached in to his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it.

Alex gasped with surprise. She genuinely didn't expect him to propose.

"Alex, will you marry me?" He said looking at her nervously.

"Course I will." She said instantly. She didn't need to think about her answer.

He sat back up beside her and kissed her. He pulled away and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately again. There were people walking past looking at them, but for once neither of them cared.

"That's why I was late getting back to the station. I was at the jewelers getting your ring. I hope you like it." He said.

"I love it. What you going to do if we get told that it was a false positive and I'm not really pregnant?" She asked.

"I'll still want to marry you. You don't get it do you? I don't wanting to marry you just because of the baby; I want to be with you. Besides, we could always try for a baby if you're not." He suggested.

"You really want to be with me that much?" She said sounding surprised.

"'Course I do. Anyway, we'd better go to the doctors otherwise we'll be late. Tell you what, I'll take you out tonight and we'll celebrate properly. How does that sound?" Smithy said as he put his arm round Alexs' shoulders.

"That sounds good." She replied as she put her arm round his back and place her hand in his back pocket.

"I can confirm Ms MacDonald that you are pregnant. My guess at this stage is that you are no more than six weeks, but we will know more when we book you in for your scan." The doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor." Alex and Smithy said as they made their way out of room.

Alexs' smile was wider now than it was before. "I've got two things to celebrate now. I'm going to be married to a wonderful man and in nine months time we will have a new baby to look after." She said.

"Yeah I know, it's fantastic." Smithy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood at the sinks. She bent over and clutched her stomach just as she vomited again. The door to the toilets opened and Alex glanced up to see who had entered.

"Mum, explain to me why morning sickness has to be so horrible. I've been here for the last twenty minutes and I haven't stopped throwing up since." Alex explained as Gina entered.

"Oh, is it really that bad?" She asked looking sympathetically at her daughter. She passed her some tissue to wipe her mouth with.

"I don't remember having morning sickness this bad with the other three. I've been up most of the night as well." Alex managed to say before being sick yet again. It had been a couple of days since they had found out.

Gina rubbed Alexs' back to try and comfort her. She knew how much Alex hated being sick.

"Out of curiosity, did you have morning sickness with me?" Alex asked as she stood up to look at her Mum.

Gina thought for a moment. "I didn't have it too badly. Late at night I would feel unwell but I wouldn't say I had it bad." Gina explained.

"Lucky cow." Alex said as she was sick once more.

"Why don't you go home? You look exhausted and you can't spend the rest of the shift in here, can you?" Gina said.

"I don't see why not. Just put the desk over there and a couple of filing cabinets in there and it will feel like home." She joked as she pointed round the room. "Besides, it usually stops by half one and it's half past twelve now." Alex said.

"Go home and get some rest. See how you feel in the morning." Gina persisted.

Alex looked at her in defeat. "You're lucky you're my Mum and I love you, otherwise I would fall out with you very quickly." She commented.

Gina smiled and shook her head. "You couldn't fall out with me; you'd have no one to keep up to in the pub." She said.

"That's when I can drink you mean." Alex replied.

Taking her Mums advice, Alex went home. She was starting to feel a little more like herself.

She decided to head out to the secondary school where Cara attended to pick her up. The night before Alex had told Cara and Molly she was pregnant. Molly was really excited but Cara was a little less happy about it.

As she sat outside the school she watched the other kids as they came out. Finally she saw Cara walking towards the car. Noticing her mum, Cara got in to the passengers side.

The atmosphere between them was very awkward. Alex didn't know quite what to do. She knew Cara was struggling with her Dads death in the lead up to Christmas.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Alex asked Cara for the truth.

"Please tell me honestly how you feel about me, Smithy and this baby."

Cara looked at her Mum. She clearly wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to tell her.

"I won't be cross. I just need you to talk to me." Alex said.

"I'm really happy about you and Smithy. I'm glad that you've found someone who loves you as much as he does. I was a little shocked when you told us about the baby but I have gotten used to the idea." Cara explained.

"Ok, so what's on your mind?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's all happened so fast. I still haven't gotten used to the idea of Dad not being round." Cara explained solemnly.

"I can't do anything about the baby, but Smithy and I won't do anything that you're not happy with. He's asked me to marry him but if you're not happy then I won't. He doesn't even have to live with us if you're not comfortable with it." Alex said. She now felt really guilty. She had been so caught up in her own happiness that she had been totally blind to Cara.

"No, I want him to move in. I don't want you to split up with him just because of me. That would be really unfair to the baby. It should have a Dad and Smithy should be apart of its life. Would you really do that just because I wasn't happy?" Cara suddenly said.

"Course I would. Cara your happiness will always come before mine. I know that you've found your Dads death more than difficult, and I don't want you to think Smithy will replace him or that I'm trying to forget him. I can assure I'm not. I still haven't come to terms with what happened, don't think I ever will. I didn't plan for any of this to happen, in fact I never intended on seeing anybody after your Dad died." Alex said as a tear streaked down her face.

"I really want you and Smithy to be together and it might be really nice to have another little sister, or brother. I guess I'm just missing my Dad. Will Smithy be with us for Christmas?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know, would you like him to be?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, well if he's living with us then he's going to have to be part of our family traditions, ain't he?" Cara said.

"What makes you think he'll be living with us by then?" Alex asked curiously.

"I want him to move in as soon as possible. I know it will be strange, but the sooner he moves in the better." Cara said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know what I just said about Dad and stuff but I do want Smithy to be apart of our family." Cara explained.

"Fair enough. You should tell him this. I know he's a little worried about your reaction to me and him." Alex commented.

"Really, why's that then?" Cara asked.

"He knows how close you were to your Dad and he doesn't want you to think that he's trying to replace him." Alex added.

"I know he wouldn't try to take Dads place." Cara replied.

"Tell you what, since your Grandma is looking after your sisters, shall we get a hot chocolate round the corner?" Alex said as she stopped at some traffic lights.

"That sounds like a great idea. It will warm us up because it's really cold out there." Cara replied.

Alex smiled at her daughter and turned the car in the direction of the café that she quite often visted.


	4. Chapter 4

"But what if she doesn't like me? I don't really get on with my in-laws; they always think I've corrupted their sons." Alex complained as Smithy drove their car round to his Mums house.

Smithy laughed at how melodramatic Alex was being. "Don't be daft, she will love you. And even if she doesn't then it's her problem not ours." He replied and patted her thigh affectionately.

"Have you told her about our engagement or the baby yet?" Alex asked nervously.

"No not yet. I thought we could tell her tonight." Smithy said, pulling into his mothers' driveway.

"Great." Alex said under her breath.

Smithys' Mum stood in the kitchen cooking their meal when she heard the door closing.

"Hello Mum, it's only us." Smithy shouted through to her, unsure as to where she was.

"Hello darlin'." She said as she walked out to the hall to greet them.

Smithy was helping Alex take her jacket off when he saw his mum. After he hugged and greeted her, he introduced her to Alex.

"Mum this is Alex MacDonald; Alex this is my Mum Pauline." Smithy said.

"It's very nice to meet you Alex. Dale has told me a lot about you." Pauline said.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs Smith. I hope it was all good things you heard." Alex said, blushing slightly that Smithy had spoken about her.

"Absolutely, you sound like the right girl for my son. Oh, and it's Pauline please." Pauline commented politely.

Alex smiled and nodded in response.

After their meal Alex helped Pauline with the dishes. She felt a lot more relaxed now than she had before.

"Dale tells me that you have three daughters." Pauline said.

"Yes that's right. I was married, but my husband past away at the beginning of the year." Alex explained.

"I am sorry. That can't be easy for you. How old are they?" She asked.

"My eldest Cara is 13, Molly is 5 and baby Gina is 9 months old." Alex replied proudly.

"You'll have to bring them round sometime for me to meet them." Pauline said.

Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw Ginas number appear on the screen.

"Sorry Pauline, could you excuse me for a minute, it's my Mum calling." Alex said as she excused herself.

"Hi Mum, what's the problem?" Alex said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, sorry I had to phone you, I hope I've not caught you at a bad moment." Gina said apologetically.

"No that's fine Mum. Is everything alright?" Alex said.

"Yeah everything is fine except I can't find Humphrey." Gina said.

Humphrey was baby Ginas' toy elephant. She hated to be without it and Alex knew how much she created without it.

"Oh, is she being difficult?" Alex asked.

"No, she's not too bad just now but she is starting to get a little cranky." Gina explained.

"Right, I'll have a look in the car and see if she dropped him in there." Alex said, making her way out of the house.

"So what do you think?" Smithy asked his Mum.

"She seems like a really nice girl." She replied.

"Well I'm glad you approve Mum, because we have something we'd like to tell you." Smithy said when he saw Alex walk back into the kitchen.

She walked beside him and prepared herself.

"We've just found out that Alex is about six weeks pregnant." Smithy said.

Pauline looked pleasantly surprised. "That's fantastic." Pauline said.

"She's also agreed to marry me." Smithy added proudly.

Pauline hugged her son and her future daughter-in-law.

"Finally someone's going to make an honest man out of my son." Pauline joked.

Alex smiled and hugged Smithy. The start of her year hadn't started so well but towards the end, everything was shaping up nicely.

"Pauline, what are you doing for Christmas day?" Alex asked. With only three weeks left to go, everyone was preparing for the festivities.

"I haven't got anything planned really." Pauline answered.

"Well that settles it then. How would you like to come and spend it with us? Then you can meet my daughters, my Mum and my Mother." Alex said.

Pauline looked confused at Alexs' last statement. Smithy and Alex looked at each other and smiled, knowing why Pauline looked confused.

"I'm adopted so I have two Mums." Alex explained.

"Oh right, that explains it." Pauline said.

As the night came to a close, Alex was feeling ready to head home. She had thoroughly enjoyed meeting Pauline and it had gone better than she thought it would. They said there goodbyes and then Smithy drove Alex home.

As he pulled the car up outside Alexs' house, she looked at him expectantly.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home." He replied.

"You are home. I spoke to Cara the other day and she agrees that you should move in ASAP. You might as well start now since you're here." Alex said.

"Are you sure about that?" He said.

"Course; I want you to be apart of the family. In fact in a few months we will have another member, so you should make your self at home sooner rather than later." Alex said.

Smithy looked at Alex and placed his hand on her stomach. "Can't wait to be a Dad. And I can't believe there's a little person growing inside you." He said.

Alex laughed. "You can be a soppy git when you want to be. Come on before we freeze to death out here." Alex said opening the car door and walking into the house.

Smithy parked the car in the drive and followed after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Smithy had been living with Alex for the past week. They had both arranged to have the weekend off so that they could move his stuff from his flat into Alexs' house. Much to Alexs' annoyance he wouldn't let her help with anything.

"I'm pregnant Smithy, not and invalid. I can still help out you know." Alex said with frustration.

"I know you're not an invalid, but I don't want you to over exert your self. You know how you've been over the past week with morning sickness, so take the opportunity to take a rest." Smithy said.

In fact it wasn't the moving that was on Smithys' mind. He had a surprise for Alex that he didn't want her getting wind of before he was ready.

"Alex, I'm just nipping out for a couple of minutes with my Mum. We should be back soon." Smithy said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Sure, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"We're just going to run a few errands. We shouldn't be too long." Smithy replied and he left quickly before she could ask any more questions.

Alex looked at him puzzled and walked back into the house. Gina and Liz were sat at the kitchen table talking, but went quiet when they saw Alex walk in.

"Is everything alright sis?" Liz asked.

"What is going on with you lot? You are all acting strange. Smithy keeps disappearing, and every time I walk in anywhere, the room goes very quiet." Alex said.

"You're just imagining things. We're all busy with the move and everything." Liz replied quickly.

Cara and Molly were in the living room put the decorations and the Christmas tree up. Alex walked in and sat down in a nearby chair to watch.

"Look Mummy, we've put the angel on." Molly said as her Grandma lifted her up to place the fairy on top of the tree.

"Well you girls have done a fantastic job." Alex commented.

Alexs' Mother Susan had come to offer a helping hand. Everyone was finding it strange having both Alexs' Mum and Mother present. They were getting confused as to who was who.

"Mother, you're always honest with me. Is it just me or is everyone acting strange around me and when I walk into a room?" Alex asked.

"No darling, everyone is probably a little stressed with the move and everything. Don't worry too much about it. Tell you what, why don't you go and have a rest upstairs and I'll bring you up a hot cup of tea." Susan said.

Knowing better than to argue with her Mother, Alex did as she was told and went upstairs.

"So what would you like for Christmas?" Smithy asked Alex that night.

Alex laid in bed and thought for a couple of seconds. Smithy was standing at the sink brushing his teeth in the en-suit bathroom.

"I don't really mind. As long as everything goes smoothly at lunch then I will be more than happy." She commented.

"How do you mean?" Smithy replied.

"Well, when you get my family together, especially my brother and sister, all hell generally breaks loose." She laughed.

Alex looked back at the magazine she had been reading. When Smithy climbed in beside her he glanced at the page she was on.

"What ya readin'?" He said.

"Liz gave me a bridal mag. I think she's trying to drop a hint." She said.

"Oh, have you seen any you like?" He asked, looking at the bridal gowns.

"I really like this one here." Alex said, pointing at a dress.

It had a long flowing train and beaded bodice. The dress itself was strapless but it had a nice furry shrug to go over the top.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"It's lovely. Then again you look gorgeous in anything." He replied and kissed her good night.

"Suck up." She replied and switched off the bedside lamp.

Two weeks later on Christmas Eve, Alex sat in the Sergeants office at the start of the shift. So far she hadn't really seen Smithy or her Mum. Coming to think of it she hadn't seen Liz either.

_Where is everyone?" _She asked herself.

Finally Gina came rushing into the office. "Alex, we've had a report of a disturbance at a church. The priest there has asked for you specifically." Gina explained.

"How can I go? I'm supposed to be on restricted duties." Alex said.

"I'll be there with you so if I need to step in I can do."

Alex collected her belt and jacket and followed Gina out of the station.

"Just don't let on to Smithy that I've done this." Alex said.

As they approached the heavy wooden doors to the church everything sounded quiet.

"Funny, I don't here anything." Alex said.

"Well just go in and see first." Gina encouraged.

Alex walked in through the doors but still saw no signs of a disturbance. Looking around her she saw everything decorated with flowers and ribbons. Looking down towards the alter, Alex saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Smithy, what are you doing here?" Alex said. She was feeling very confused.

"Alex, a couple of weeks ago you said that you would love to get married on Christmas Eve. Do you remember the conversation?" Smithy explained.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well for the last couple of weeks, with a little help from everyone, I've arranged for us to get married, here, today." Smithy said.

"Are you being serious?" Alex said.

"Completely serious. Of course that's only if you want to. So what do you say Alex, will you marry me?" He said hopefully.

"Absolutely. But what about my dress and everything?" She said slightly panicked.

"Well that's where I come in. You see, I arranged all of that. Liz and I dropped a few hints…" Gina explained as she joined the young couple.

"And I listened to which one you liked that night." Smithy filled in.

"Are you telling me that I'm going to get married in the dress I saw in that magazine?" Alex said with surprise.

"That's right. Although if we're not quick you won't be getting married at all." Gina said.

"Well in that case I'd better get ready. What time is the ceremony?" Alex asked.

"Two o'clock." Smithy replied.

"Crap, that doesn't give me long." Alex said as she rushed into a side room to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

In a hotel round the corner from the church, everyone was franticly getting ready. Alex sat in a chair in front of the mirror doing her make up. Although everyone was rushing to get things sorted, they were all in good spirits.

"I'm quite surprised at how quickly all this has come about Alex." Liz said.

"Yeah I know. We hadn't planned on getting married so quickly. I'm glad we are though. I wasted too much time last time, and I know I love him and he loves me." Alex said with a very large grin on her face.

Gina was doing Alexs' hair. She'd curled it and pinned it up. It looked absolutely wonderful.

"Well my year has certainly ended on a high note. I'm going to be married to a wonderful guy; I've got two brilliant Mums, both of whom I love to absolute pieces; and three fantastic girls." Alex said as she looked at her family.

Liz coughed and looked expectantly. "And of course the best little sister that anyone could ask for." Alex added.

"That's better." Liz said triumphantly.

After an hour of pampering and preening, Alex finally stood in the middle of her hotel room in her dress and tiara.

"Tell you what Alex; Smithy is a very lucky man because you look gorgeous." Liz commented.

"Thanks Lizzie. You don't look too bad yourself." Alex replied.

Liz was going to be Alexs' maid of honor, and Cara was her bridesmaid. Molly had the important job of flower girl. Their dresses were lovely.

Liz and Cara were wearing sleeveless deep red satin dresses. Each had there own shrug as well. Molly was wearing a lighter lilac dress with a matching ribbon in her hair.

Alex walked down the staircase and out into the front of the hotel. Sat outside was a vintage white car. The chauffer was standing beside it waiting to open the door for her.

Alex felt overwhelmed at how lovely everything was, and she couldn't believe Smithy and the rest of her family had organized it for her.

Smithy was getting ready in a different hotel from Alex. They didn't want to spoil any of the surprise. Even though he had helped arrange the wedding, he hadn't actually seen the dress yet.

Smithy was sat in his official dress uniform. His two brothers were in the hotel room with him, along with a mate of his from the army.

Michael was Smithys' older brother, and then there was his younger brother Jonathan. Tony had been in the same regiment as Smithy when they were posted in Ireland.

"Here mate; do you want a pint to steady your nerves?" Michael asked.

"No thanks Mike. Want to keep a clear head. Besides, I don't have any nerves." Smithy said defensively. His brother gave him a _'yeah right'_ look. "No honestly, I don't. I love her and I want to be with her. I want us all to be a proper family. Me, her, the three girls and our baby." Smithy said.

"What baby?" Jonathan asked.

"Has Mum not told you yet? Alex is pregnant." Smithy explained proudly.

"Ha, is that why you're marrying her?" Jonathan said. He was laid on the bed.

Smithy walked over to him and shoved him onto the floor.

"Hey." He said as he fell, sprawled into a heap on the floor.

"No Jonathan that isn't the reason I'm marrying her. Although it was the push I needed to ask her." Smithy reprimanded.

"Well we hope everything works out for you mate." Michael said. He was Smithys' best man.

Tony looked at his watch. "Crap, we'd better get going otherwise we'll be late." He said.

Alex hadn't met Smithys' siblings before. She knew he had three brothers and a younger sister. She wasn't sure if she was nervous or excited at this prospect.

As the car pulled up outside the church, Liz, Molly, Cara and Gina were standing outside waiting for her. They had gone ahead in a separate car. Alexs' step-dad Alistair was going to give her away. He was sat beside her in their car.

"Aye lass. Are you ready then?" He said. He came from the north of Scotland and spoke with a strong Scottish accent.

"Absolutely." Alex replied.

They stood outside the entrance to the main part of the church. Molly walked in first followed by Cara. They walked down the aisle towards the main alter as the music started.

Alex stood and watched them; they were almost at the front. Liz was standing behind Alex altering her dress.

Finally the music that qued Alexs' arrival started. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Smithy.

She arrived next to Smithy and smiled at him. Even though they hadn't been together long, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"…Do you Alexandra Rose Marie Macdonald, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." Alex smiled.

"And do you Dale Matthew Smith take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" repeated the Priest.

"I do" Smithy said.

The ceremony finally came to an end with the traditional kissing of the bride. "It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest concluded.

Smithy raised the veil over Alexs' head and kissed her.

At the hotel reception, the rest of the station joined the newly wedded couple. The wedding itself had just been for close friends and family. Everyone was having a great time.

"Alex, congratulations; and to Smithy as well of course." Yvonne said as she gave her friends a hug.

"Cheers Yvonne. I'm glad you came." Alex replied.

Later on at the disco it was time for Alex and Smithys' first dance together as a married couple. They made their way on to the dance floor and waited for the music to start.

"I can't believe you organized this entire thing Smithy. It's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me." Alex said as they danced.

"Well, I wanted it to be surprise. I know we said we would get married after the baby was born, but I just felt that I wanted to marry you now. My previous experiences have taught me that life is definitely too short and we don't know what could happen next. I've kind of come to the conclusion, why put off until tomorrow what you can do today." Smithy explained.

"I've come to that conclusion too. I love you Smithy, and now you have to put up with me and my bad habits for a very long time." Alex smiled.

"I think I can just about manage that. Guess I'll have to now though wont I; too late to go back." He joked.

Alex tapped his arm in response.

Everyone partied until the small hours of the morning. Glancing at her watch, Alex realized it was Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas Mr Smith." She said as she hugged Smithy.

Smithy smiled, "Merry Christmas Mrs Smith" He replied.

**Well that's yet another fic from me over with. Thank you to all those who reviewed it. Sorry that it got rather mushy towards the end.lol. Look out for the next fic on its way soon.x**


End file.
